When It All Comes Down
by Maylayn
Summary: When Laina transfers from Montreal to Spencer she's forced to accept her fate and face her coming Ascension. But when her close relationship to the Covenant is revealed her Demons return to haunt her.ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Strange Eyes and Forgotten Worr

Chapter One- Strange Eyes and Forgotten Worries Drown in Your Beauty

Reid yawned as Professor Mitchells continued to drone on about paganism in the late 17th century. Looking around he noticed that most of the students seemed to be following his own example. Except for Aaron and Kira. The two sat still, taking notes on how the witch hunter movement began.

"Hey, Baby Boy."

Tyler almost jumped as Reid poked him. "What?"

"Fresh meat." His half-gloved hand motioned to the door where a girl leaned against the frame.

She was different to the other girls that littered the class. For one her eyes were bright with a piercing intelligence, almost like she knew more than the others. Two, would be the fact that she was dressed casually all in black, the sleeves of her shirt ending just above her black gloves. Fingerless, just like his.

"Can I help you miss?" Mitchells looked up as she finally stepped into the room.

"Maybe." She shrugged and smiled. "All depends on whether I should be in a class where the only people not asleep resemble nerds."

Reid had to laugh. "Hey, Mitchells, looks like we gotta keeper. Hits us right in the hearts." He fainted dramatically as Tyler stifled his laughter.

Mitchells cleared his throat impatiently. "That's enough Mr Garwin. You'll see detention for that. And you too, miss…?"

"Mayrlene."

"Ah, right. Transfer papers?" the girl smirked as she handed him the required sheets of paper. "I'm sorry. Where are you transferring from?"

"Montreal Prep."

Reid frowned as her eyes shifted for a moment. He looked at Tyler who shrugged.

"Ah, yes. Now I see it. Well Lana--."

"Laina. God is it really that hard to pronounce?"

"Curb your tongue, young lady." He scowled as she smiled sarcastically. "Introduce yourself to the class, and be quick about it!"

The girl raised an eyebrow as Mitchells folded his arms. "Right. Well, _class_, my name's Laina Mayrlene. I transferred from Montreal Prep. Oh, and right now? That's as much as you need to know. That and the fact your classmate here in the front is drooling."

Mitchells cleared his throat as the room filled with laughter. "That will be quite enough Miss Mayrlene."

"What? No Encore?"

"No! Take a seat with Mr Garwin and Mr Simms, I believe you'll get to know them quite well through detention." He turned back to the book he had been reading from. The girl simply folded her arms.

"Well, until then, how the hell am I meant to know who they are?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Mr Simms?"

Tyler's head shot up. "Yes, sir?"

"There. Now sit!"

Laina raised her hands in mock surrender before making her way up the stairs and sliding in between Tyler and Reid. Tyler smiled and offered his hand. She looked at him for a moment before shaking it.

"I'm Tyler."

She smiled back after a moment. "Laina."

Reid cleared his throat as he held his hand out. "Name's Garwin. Reid Garwin."

"007-much?" she laughed as she shook his hand.

"Someone's gotta keep this lot laughing."

Laina shook her head before looking over to where Aaron and Kira sat. "I didn't think trust-fund babies could ever be nerds."

"I resent that. But," Reid shrugged. "Aaron and Kira are always attentive in this class."

She nodded. "Paganism? People actually teach the history of it?"

"Nothing wrong with witchcraft." Tyler's voice was soft as his blue eyes looked up.

"Didn't mean anything by it. Hell, I'm wearing a pentagram."

"Miss Mayrlene! This is your first class at Spencer and already you have earned yourself a detention. Now, please try to be quiet." Mitchells fixed her with a stare that usually resulted in students cringing.

"Okay. I'll try."

Reid laughed before draping his arm over her shoulders. "You're gonna fit in real good."

"Meaning you'll be spending your afternoons in the library doing detention." Tyler smiled before Mitchells could say anything.

Laina's first class went by faster than she thought it would. She enjoyed the way Tyler would explain the terms that Mitchells enjoyed using and pointing out that unlike the mouse-like professor, most of the teachers would enjoy her quick wit. Reid on the other hand kept her occupied with the little stories he had about Aaron and Kira.

Reid had forgotten his earlier concern over the shifting of her eyes, passing it off as a trick of the light. Although he liked talking, he preferred it when she spoke, laughter rolling from her in a musical tone, highlighting the slight accent that caused her to draw out her R's. Her eyes would shine with mirth when she laughed and her pink lips caught his attention every time she smiled. The fact that she had chosen not to wear the uniform showed a rebellious streak that shined whenever Mitchells told her to be silent. That and the fact that sarcasm came easily and defiance seemed to be second nature to her.

Laina leaned forward at one point to fix up the laces on her khaki chucks, tucking the cropped strands of raven hair behind her ears as she did. With a sigh she grabbed her bag from before her feet. Somewhere in the bottom of it was her bracelet. As she dug through the contents she looked around the room, noting that Aaron was staring point blank at her.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Mmm?" Reid didn't even look up from where he doodled in his book.

"Why is Aaron staring at me?"

Reid raised his head and frowned down at his classmate. "he probably thinks your easy picking."

"Me? No way."

"Mhmm, yep. That and he most likely thinks you're like us."

"Like you? I'm not following." Her brows arched in confusion.

"Pretty much everyone here thinks we're more than a little strange." Tyler said as he began packing up as the bell rang. " Weird things happen around us. Purely coincidental of course."

She laughed as the three of them made their way towards the door. "Of course."

"Garwin, Simms, Mayrlene!"

"Not now." Reid grumbled as they stopped.

"The three of you will report to detention today. Two hours."

"What! No way Mitchells."

"Professor Mitchells. And it's your own fault, Mr Garwin."

Reid turned and began cursing furiously under his breath.

"Watch how you curse, Reid. Wouldn't want something I weird /I to happen to him." Laina laughed as Reid scowled at her.

"I wouldn't mind it."

Tyler shook his head as they made their way through the halls. "You wouldn't mind it if every teacher dropped dead for no reason."

Reid grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I hate school."

"Well, five more periods. Wonderful isn't it?"

"I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic, but it's not that bad." Tyler shrugged as he sidestepped a group of giggling freshmen. "We get free periods amongst it all."

"And don't we love it!"

Laina smiled. "And how would one spend these free periods?"

Reid slid his arm around her waist, grinning as she followed suit. "We go cook up a plan to piss off today's detention teacher."

At her bemused expression, Tyler spoke up. "Don't worry, we spend almost everyday in there."

"And that's supposed to be comforting?"

"Put it this way, Reid'll get you out early."


	2. His Faith, Her Secret

Chapter Two- His Faith, Her Secret

Laina plopped down on the grass and sighed. Her first week at Spencer had certainly been interesting. Reid and Tyler had successfully made boring History classes worth the time, not to mention the detention they got everyday. They had shown her all they could about their hometown. Like tonight they were taking her to Nicky's.

Stretching out she leaned back against a tree. Ipswich hadn't changed too much in the twelve years she'd been gone. People still acted like the history of the town and whether or not you went to Spencer was all that mattered. Although most of the students had been impressed that a student from Montreal Prep had chosen their school.

Her green eyes shifted and a flame spiralled out from the iris, her uniform disappearing and being replaced by the first outfit she thought of. A tight-fitting black long sleeved v-neck shirt, a pair of low-riding jeans and her battered red and black Vans. Her hair was perfectly gelled, the ends flicking out and only a touch of kohl eyeliner helped to widen her eyes.

"Wow, we get ready fast."

She stood up and smiled at Tyler. "Wanna make the most of this."

"Well, well, well. Out to impress someone?" a voice sneered from behind her and she spun to face Aaron and his group.

"Oh, hi Aaron. Don't get the wrong idea, 'cos…" she looked him up and down. "You're even uglier up close."

"Why you little bitch!" he moved towards her only to be stopped by Reid and Tyler.

"Now, Aaron, do you really wanna do this? I heard she packs a mean punch. Why don't we settle this at the tables tonight?"

"Fine, Garwin." He never took his blue eyes off of her. "But I want a one-on-one with her."

"Bring it on Abbott. You don't scare me."

Aaron glared as he stalked off. Reid turned back around to face her. "I hope you know how to play pool."

The drive to Nicky's was spent with Reid exclaiming how pissed Aaron looked and how interesting tonight was gonna be. But as soon as Tyler parked in the parking lot, Reid pulled Laina inside and over to an unoccupied pool table. "Okay, Lai, show me what you got."

Laina smiled and set about sinking every ball on the table. "Good enough?"

Reid, who hadn't even had a chance to hit one ball, stared. "Um…yeah. Where'd you learn to play?"

"Here. Well not Nicky's. But here in Ipswich."

Reid frowned. "I thought you were from Montreal."

She led him over to a booth as Tyler came over with three cokes. "I lived here with my dad, brother and step-mum, for like a year. She didn't like me much. When my dad started getting dementia, she sent me to the furthest school she could think of. I learned the basics of pool from my dad."

"How old were you?" Tyler fished out an ice cube and popped it in his mouth.

"Um, I think I was five when I moved here."

"Shit. Aaron's wallets gonna be a helluva lot lighter tonight." The brunette smiled at her.

Laina smiled back, her grin widening as she spotted Aaron. "Well then, why don't we let the fun begin boys?"

Caleb entered Nicky's along with Pogue and immediately scanned the room until he spotted the youngest members of the Covenant. They were standing alongside another girl as she played against Aaron at the pool tables.

"Who's the girl over with Reid and Tyler?"

Pogue looked over and shrugged. "Some new girl. Reid hasn't shut up about how amazing she is all week. Don't know much about her but I'm glad I can finally meet this person who occupies his mind so much."

Caleb smiled and watched with interest ad Reid and Tyler cheered her on. Aaron looked furious as she sank another ball. "Should be interesting to see how tonight goes then."

"Come on, Lai. I know you can do this girl." Reid said softly as he slid around to stand beside her.

Laina flashed him a smile before carefully sinking the last ball. She blew Aaron a kiss. "Maybe next time."

Aaron glared at her before stalking off. Reid laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laina turned and grinned, her hands cool on his exposed forearms. Reid's eyes darkened to a stormy blue as he pressed a kiss to her lips, the world stopping for a split second. When he pulled back, a soft smile touched his lips as he watched her regain her breath.

"Wow. Was I really that good?"

Reid's smile widened to a grin. "Only you can downplay something like that. And yeah, you were the shit."

"I wasn't downplaying it Reid." She linked her hands around his neck and played with the little tufts of hair that stuck out from his black beanie. "it was the first coherent thought that came to mind."

"Well then, in that case, how about I make you a little more incoherent."

Laina laughed as Reid grabbed her hand and led them back over to the booth. But he didn't press the idea; he just turned so she could settle comfortably against his chest. She closed her eyes as Reid leaned his head against hers. The smell of him filled her nostrils and she sighed. A hand winded around her waist and she smiled. It didn't matter what Tyler told her of how Reid went after anything that smelt like female. Reid was still sweet in his own little way.

Pogue laughed as he plopped down opposite them. The sight of Reid looking so content with a female was actually rather stranger.

"Fuck off, Parry."

"Why, Reid. I was only going to compliment you. She really is quite hot."

Reid glared at him. "She's mine Parry."

"I'm yours?"

"She's yours?"

"Oh shit." Laina jumped up and pushed past as Caleb stared after her.

"Who is she?" Caleb looked back at Reid.

"Laina Mayrlene. And I _was_ enjoying her company." He shoved Caleb out of the way and followed Laina out the door.

"Laina! Laina, wait up!"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Calen Danvers?" she whirled around to face him. "Why, Reid?"

"It never came up." He mover forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling. "Laina, what's wrong?"

She sniffled as she buried her face in his chest. "If you know Caleb Danvers…then," She looked him in the eye, a tear slipping down her cheek. "There are no other Garwin's here are there?"

"No. It's just my family. Why?"

"Then you're the Covenant Garwin. A Son of Ipswich."

Reid froze. He carefully backed away from her. Her eyes closed as her arms fell to her sides. "How do you know that?"

"Because she's my sister."


	3. Reflections Are Only Memories

Thankyou to the people who reviewed the first two chapters, I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue posting but, if even one person likes it then, damn, I'm gonna continue. So here is the answer to my curious little cliff hanger. Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Reflections Are Only Memories

_Reid stared as Caleb walked towards them. "What do you mean, your sister?"_

"_Laina? Care to tell him?"_

_Reid turned and watched as Laina's eyes filled with fear. "No. Caleb, don't ask that. Knowledge like that is dangerous! My name is Laina Mayrlene!"_

"_You forgot the Danvers part." Caleb's brown eyes glanced back at Reid. "Her full name is Laina Mayr--."_

"_CALEB! DON'T!"_

"_--lene Danvers."_

_A wind whipped up and Laina gasped. "You idiot!" she spun and held her hand out, palm facing the darkness. A ball of white light shot forward and a snarl echoed out into the night. She turned and the pitch black of her eyes made the two boys flinch. _

"_Goodbye Reid. I never lied to you. Just like you never denied knowing Caleb. But this is where it ends. Goodbye, Caleb."_

_There was a flash and she was suddenly gone. "Laina?" Reid's voice sounded small as his throat constricted. His chest felt like it was going to explode._

Reid stared out the window of the dorm room he shared with Tyler and watched as the rain drops slid down the glass. It had been raining non-stop since Laina had disappeared. Provost Higgins said that she was not to be bothered, and her door was locked at all times. They never saw a light on, but Reid swore that at night when he walked past he felt a terrible sadness emanating from it.

He sighed and closed his blue eyes. The pain in his chest hadn't left him in the last three days, and every time he thought of her his throat constricted with an emotion he couldn't explain. All he knew was that he wanted her back. Memories from the short week he'd spent in her company wouldn't stop flickering through his mind. Every touch, every smile, every sigh, every whisper was highlighted and emphasised so much that his eyes would prick with the threat of tears.

Reid hung his head and curled up on the small bed. Clutched in his hands was a black scarf.

_Laina laughed as Tyler pouted at Reid. "Dude, this is my car."_

"_I don't care. Move over."_

"_No. My car. Understand that?"_

"_Nope. Move over Baby Boy."_

_Tyler sighed and slid over to the passenger seat. "Bastard."_

"_Heard that."_

"_So, boys. Exactly where are we going?" Laina leaned forward and rested her check on Reid's shoulder. He grinned down at her._

"_Nowhere. Just a tour around our bleak little home town."_

_Tyler shook his head. "Reid never has a purpose except when we go to Nicky's."_

"_Nicky's?"_

"_Ipswich's hot spot. We'll take you there Friday night."_

"_Okay. I guess it would be fun..."_

"_Reid, how about we go to town? Have dinner there?"_

"_Sounds like a date, Tyler my boy." His blue eyes looked down at Laina. "What do you think darling?"_

_Laina smiled at the endearment. "Why not. Never been on a date with two hot guys before."_

_Reid laughed as she sat back and he drove out of Spencer's parking lot. The town was just beginning to settle down for the evening, yet Spencer's students still wandered out to shop or eat in one of the many restaurants there. Reid sneaked into a parking spot along the road and jumped out, opening Laina's door before she could even move. She smiled and accepted the hand he offered. Their fingers remained entwined as the two boys pointed out which shop was worth the time and which of the students was definitely not worth her time._

_Reid enjoyed walking along with her warm hand within his. He felt at peace as she smiled up at him. Tyler led them into a restaurant with an Italian theme. Laina reached up and smoothed his blonde bangs away from his eyes._

"_Your eyes are too intelligent to hide Reid."_

"_Intelligent?"_

_She nodded and smiled, her hand resting on his cheek as she whispered in his ear. "You're perfectly intelligent. And perfect in my eyes."_

Reid curled up tighter as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. But he couldn't stop the sob that racked his body. Three days she had been gone. The scarf he held had been wrapped around her neck the day he and Tyler had taken her into town.

_Reid held on to Laina's hand as they walked up to her room. She smiled softly when he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand cupped her cheek and she turned into it. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her cheek, a light blush colouring them as he pulled back._

"_How I captured your attentions I'll never know."_

_Reid laughed lightly. "How you put up with them, I'll never know."_

_She smiled. "I could put up with them for ever. But for now... I'll tolerate them."_

_He grinned and pulled her into a hug before opening her door. "Sleep well, Lai."_

"_And you Reid." She paused and pulled the black scarf from around her neck. "Here, a little something to remember me by tonight."_

_He took the scarf and, after a moment, gave her the khaki green jacket he had on. "And the same for this."_

Reid knew someone else was in the room but he ignored it. It would only be Tyler and the youngest member had taken to allowing Reid to grieve. He had gotten all of his work and done all of his homework, dumbing down the answers so they sounded like Reid. To everyone but the others, he was sick. And maybe that was true. He felt like his head would explode from all of his thoughts. He was barely able to eat when Tyler brought food in for him.

And he refused to speak to anyone but Tyler. Pogue and Caleb, they hadn't known Laina in the week she'd been here. It didn't matter that Caleb could very well have known her for the year she'd spent in Ipswich. People change and his Laina was obviously not the child she had once been.

_His Laina_. It sounded so foreign and yet so right. Reid sighed as the tears finally slipt out and the smell that was so uniquely Laina filled his mind.


	4. Hiding, Running, From You

This is a special thankyou to those people who have bothered to review my story. And to those hundred or so hits that aren't followed by reviews sticks tongue out.

Chapter Four- Hiding, Running, From You

"What do you mean he _refuses_ to speak to us?"

Tyler frowned at Caleb as he blocked the closed door to his and Reid's dorm. "He doesn't want to speak to you guys. He barely speaks to me, Caleb. What makes you think he'll talk to you?"

"I have to talk to him about Laina."

"That's the reason he hasn't moved for three days. You think I haven't tried talking to him about it? You never saw them Caleb. They had something." Tyler shook his head when Caleb made to push past him. "It's not our place to force him. If he wants to grieve, then we'll just have to let him. I'm not letting you in there until Reid decides to talk to you. Understood?"

Caleb stared as the youngest members eyes flashed black. "Alright Tyler. But you're responsible for him. If he does anything, you'll be the one to bear the blame."

Tyler opened his mouth to argue when the door opened. The two boys stared at Reid in his dishevelled clothes. His blue eyes were red and puffy from his previous crying, but his face was determined.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go have a shower."

Caleb grabbed the blonde's arm. "Reid, wait. We need to talk."

The blonde growled in his throat, his eyes flashing black for a moment. "No we don't Caleb. You are so insensitive that when someone tells you no, you charge right on in. This is not your business."

"The hell it isn't. Reid, Laina is _my_ sister. I don't want you going after her."

Reid closed his eyes as he struggled to stay calm. Caleb had no idea. "Back off, oh Mr-I'm-So-Great-Cos-I-Ascended. You don't want to piss me off right now. I might just be inclined to use."

Caleb let go of Reid's arm reluctantly. He watched in silence as the blonde moved off towards the showers, a towel and clothes slung over his shoulder. He looked at Tyler who shook his head. "What?"

"I warned you Caleb. Him and Laina, they had something. He will go after her, and you can't stop him." Tyler walked into his dorm room and slammed the door as hard as he could, putting enough force into it that the walls actually shook.

Reid sighed as he stepped back out of the shower. Thinking that hot water would help had seemed a good idea. Now? Well, it just meant he didn't smell so much. He looked in the mirror at his face. His normally bright eyes were dulled by pain. Not to mention the redness.

He dried himself off quickly and dressed in his clean clothes. He wrapped the other clothes in his towel and shoved them under his arm. The black fingerless gloves were pulled back on and he flexed his fingers. So he was finally feeling up to class, to having to face the rest of the school. But he wasn't up to leaving her disappearance alone.

Reid pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and walked out of the showers. He paused as he went to turn right, turning left instead. As he walked along he noticed how the closer he got to Laina's room the colder the air got. As he stopped outside of it, he breathed out a cloud of warm air. A frown creased his brow and he reached for the doorknob, turning it and being refused entry.

He looked around him before flashing his eyes. He heard the satisfying sound of the lock clicking and turned the handle again. Yet he was still refused entry.

"I already tried that."

Reid jumped at the sound of Caleb's voice. "Why won't it open?"

"Magic. Even my power won't allow me to get inside. Not to mention the freezing cold air that seems to surround the place. It's not natural."

"It's not just the cold." Reid's eyes closed briefly. "It's like her room is sad."

Caleb nodded. "That's what I thought. Her sadness is affecting everything around it though. All the students in this corridor are seeing the counsellor, claiming feelings of depression."

"You told me not to go after her. Why?"

The older boy sighed. "There was always something about Laina, but my parents never told me what. I was only ever told that if she ran away to let her make her own way back. Our father told me that if she did run, she had a good reason. That her kind never does anything without an ulterior motive."

"Her kind?" Reid ignored the last statement and focused on what _wouldn't_ hurt.

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know what that means. But we should leave this for now."

For a moment Reid wanted to argue, but a calming presence surrounded them and he could swear he smelt Laina. He closed his mouth and nodded. Waiting, though, was going to be hard.

Laina crouched on the branch of a large oak tree on the edge of Spencer Academy's grounds. Her eyes shifted from black to their usual green. She smiled as the image of Reid faded from her mind. That brief moment had allowed her to see how much pain he had been in since she'd left him at Nicky's. She looked down as two figures emerged from the shadows of the woods. She jumped and landed lightly on the moist ground.

"You shouldn't have let your emotions effect the world around you, Laina."

Laina smiled at her older brother and younger sister. Damon smiled back while Sheiloh frowned. "I know. But I couldn't help but try to take some of his pain away, the only way was to let it out onto the elements."

"I don't mean that." Sheiloh's blue eyes flashed and Laina was thrown into the tree. "The people near your room are being affected."

Laina's eyes shifted to black and her sister gasped as an invisible hand grasped her throat. "Don't play with me Lee. I'm stronger then you. I didn't _allow_ my emotions to effect those students." She smirked and the hand threw her sister backwards. The younger girl gasped as she drew a ragged breath.

Damon watched the exchange with interest. His younger sisters had always fought. Both were clad in black, except for the khaki green jacket Laina wore. He frowned at that, the jacket smelled of someone else. His amber eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Lai, whose jacket is that?"

Laina stopped and turned to face Damon. Her eyes faded back to green as she replied. "Reid Garwin's"

"You're wearing the jacket of a Son of Ipswich?" she nodded. "You gave him something didn't you?"

"I gave him my scarf and he gave me this." Her normally assertive voice grew small. "It makes me feel safe."

Damon moved forward and hugged his sister. He hadn't missed the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. "Shh. It's gonna be okay."

Sheiloh coughed and stood up. "Interesting and all, but you called us here for a reason."

Laina stepped back and took a deep breath. "Caleb said my full name."

"What?!"

She raised an eyebrow at them. "He wouldn't listen when I told him not to. I think he's angry."

"She mustn't want you here then. He does live with her after all."

Laina sighed and closed her eyes. "That's not all. There was a creature there. When he said my name it made its move. I had to get rid of it in front of them."

"That's not too bad. Dad said that you would eventually have to show yourself."

"But it's bad for them." Damon frowned. "You're not gonna like this, but you're going to have to stay away from the Sons."

"I was hoping for another choice. But I guess there isn't one now, is there?" Damon shook his head. "Alright. I'll stay away from them. But don't think that Tyler and Reid are just gonna let it all go."

"We'll come with you then. Transfer papers aren't that hard to make."

Laina laughed at her brother's mischievous grin. "All right. But this school's different to Montreal. They have rules. Which means these," she held her half-gloved hands up. "Are definitely necessary."

Damon grimaced as his black shirt and jeans were replaced by the Spencer uniform. His hands were gloved in a pair of black fingerless gloves. A small red design of a flame stitched itself in while she watched. Laina laughed. She had always hid her own mark. Damon's eyes remained black as his hair was ruffled by an invisible hand into the shaggy style he preferred.

Sheiloh's eyes darkened as well as her black skirt and tank top disappeared in place of the uniform. Fingerless gloves covered her hand and a grey design of two wavy lines appeared. Her eyes turned back to blue as she carefully smoothed her blonde hair. She had never used her abilities to change her appearance before and wasn't sure if trying to do her hair would even work.

The two looked at Laina who still stood clad in jeans and Reid's jacket. She sighed and the jeans were swapped for the long tartan skirt, a flash of white could be seen under the jacket. A small white symbol of a pair of wings appeared on her gloves. She smiled and led them over the wet grounds towards the administration building.

"Why were you running from him?" Damon's amber coloured eyes stayed focused on the ground. He knew Laina hated to admit any weakness.

"I wasn't running."

"Okay." Sheiloh grinned. "Why were you hiding?"

Laina glared at her before speaking to Damon. "I just couldn't bear to see him. I wasn't sure whether it was safe for them. And…he backed away from me. I thought he hated me. When I couldn't get through to him I thought that maybe he had shut off because of that hate."

"It wasn't hate was it?"

"No." she shook her head and the dark locks of her hair flicked water into the air. "I hurt him, Damon. He locked himself up for three days because of me. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to face him now."

"You used to calm him down, and it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe, he doesn't feel anything bad towards you. But either way. You can't go near him."

"I know."

Laina led them through the doors and into the office, transfer papers appearing in her hand before she approached the secretary's desk. How on earth was she going to avoid Reid and Tyler?


	5. Meet The New Kids

Another update? Geez, i have like, no life right now.

Chapter Five- Meet The New Kids, Just Don't Insult

Tyler yawned as Mitchells continued his lecture. He glanced over at Reid who lay with his head on his arms, blue eyes staring at the door. Tyler knew why, it was the same time when Laina had first stepped through the door. Four days had gone by and this was the first time Reid had bothered to go to class. He barely spoke to Caleb, although the two seemed to have come to an understanding, and Pogue chose to simply frown at Reid, something that annoyed the hotheaded blonde.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Tyler looked down and shrugged. "I don't know, Reid, maybe she--."

"Ah, Miss Mayrlene! Welcome back. I judge you're feeling better now?"

Laina smiled softly. "Yes, sir. Thankyou for your understanding."

Two other students stepped into the room, effectively flanking her. One, the boy, had his amber eyes focused on Reid and Tyler, a warning flashing at them from the expression on his face. The blonde girl was too busy watching Laina to pay much attention to the room full of students.

"Ah, and who might these two be?"

"This is Damon and Sheiloh. They transferred in, sir."

Mitchells nodded his head and ushered them in and up the stairs. The three made their way to the only empty seats left. Reid's hopeful smile fell when Laina edged her way past him without a glance. The boy sat down next to Reid, while the other girl sat on Laina's left side.

"Hey, Lai." Reid's voice sounded softer than he wanted it to.

Laina closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hurt sound in Reid's voice.

"Don't talk to her." Damon's voice was unusually icy as he addressed the blonde, his amber eyes glaring at him, partially obscured by the chestnut coloured hair.

Reid was taken aback by the request and though he opened and closed his mouth, no words came out in reply. With a huff he turned and spoke up, "How come they don't have to introduce themselves?"

Professor Mitchells paused mid-sentence and glanced at Reid before nodding. "Right you are, Mr Garwin. Please introduce yourselves."

Damon seethed as he stood. "My name is Damon Mayrlene and I transferred in from Montreal Prep. And I don't like arseholes or smart asses." His eyes flared as he looked at Reid, who simply smiled back.

Sheiloh smiled as she addressed the room. "I'm Sheiloh Mayrlene and I'm so glad that this school has so many cute guys!"

Laina snickered as her sister resumed her seat. The rest of the class stared at her. She glanced over at Reid who smiled smugly. Tyler however was pressing his lips together in an attempt to stop his laughter from spilling out. She smiled when Reid glanced over at her. She really did miss them.

Damon turned and elbowed her, his eyes warning her to cease. She sighed and stared at the textbook in front of her. The rest of the day followed this pattern until the last class. Damon and Sheiloh had both been unable to get into this class because neither of them had done the previous course necessary.

"Don't interact with them, understand?"

"Alright! God, Damon, you'd think I was deaf or something."

Damon frowned as his younger sister stormed off. He knew she couldn't do it. He only hoped she didn't interact too much.

Laina edged her way into the classroom, sitting as far from Reid and Tyler's normal seats as possible. Unfortunately that meant she was seated near Aaron and his group. Aaron smirked at her and she shifted uncomfortably. The class went by almost without a hitch; only Aaron's whispered taunts bothered her. But she managed to keep her cool. When the bell rang for the end of the day, she left the halls by the empty back stairs, hoping to avoid Reid and Tyler.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Laina closed her eyes before turning on the stairs to face Aaron. "I believe I'm going away from you."

Aaron jumped down the stairs that separated them and stepped into her personal space. "Really now? I beg to differ."

"Don't try me Aaron, I'm not in the mood for your egotistical bullshit. Go fuck some pretty blonde with a low IQ so you can spin your lies to someone who might fall for them."

Aaron laughed. "I don't think so. You see, you insulted me at Nicky's. And then you disappeared. I'm here to get my revenge."

"It's not hard to insult you, seeing as there's so many flaws." She made to leave when he grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the wall, hard. The world spun for a moment, leaving her so disoriented that she couldn't use to get away from him.

Aaron grinned and pressed himself against her. "You're gonna take what you deserve, you little slut." He shoved her again, and her head slammed into the bricks. Laina struggled to keep herself conscious as he held her wrists in one hand and her throat in the other. He squeezed her throat and she gasped as her windpipe closed under the strain.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and her body slumped as Aaron was thrown into the wall. From her new position on the floor she looked up to see Tyler standing over Aaron, his eyes as black as night. Reid kneeled beside her, his own eyes fading back to blue. He carefully gathered her up and began to make his way back to the dorms.

"No." She frowned at her croaky voice. She forced herself to stay away from the comfort of unconsciousness. "Reid, you can't."

"The hell I can't." Reid stopped and looked down at her. His face was suddenly very close. She gasped as he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. "I'm going to protect you, Lai. No matter what." Laina sighed as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Damn it, Garwin! Open this door!"

Tyler raised his eyes before looking over to where Reid sat on his bed. Laina was curled up in his arms, her hands holding tightly to the black jacket Reid had on. She looked incredibly peaceful. "I don't think they're going to go away Reid."

The blonde looked up as the banging resumed. He shrugged and looked back down at the unconscious form in his arms. For almost an hour now, Laina's siblings and the rest of the Covenant had been trying to force their way in. The lock on the door had been magically enhanced by both him and Tyler. He wasn't going to let them in any time soon. He gazed at Laina. Tyler had carefully cleaned the cut on the back of her head, washing away any blood and wrapping a bandage around her head to stop the bleeding. Dark bruises had already appeared on her wrists and finger shaped bruises marred her slender throat.

Reid was gonna kill Aaron.

"Reid, if you don't open this door, I'll blow it up!" Caleb kicked at the door.

"Think that's wise?" Damon leaned against the frame; his sister was mumbling something under her breath from the other side of the corridor. The air around her seemed to pulse with power.

"Think it's wise letting your little sister use in the open?"

The amber-eyed boy laughed. "She's trying to wake Laina up."

"Oh."

Pogue walked back up to them. "I tried to get up to the window but Higgins has decided to eat his dinner outside tonight."

Caleb sighed and ran his hand over his face. "We'll have to talk them into it."

"Funny, but they seem like the stubborn type."

"Shut up. Tyler'll eventually give in. He isn't as pigheaded as Reid."

Damon was about to answer when a cold breeze swept through the hall. He froze as Sheiloh stopped mumbling and looked up. Her eyes were black and he followed suit. "We need that door open, now!" He growled as the two turned towards the mist that seemed to be creeping along the floor.

Caleb wasted no time in resuming his barrage on the door. "Tyler! Open up, something's coming!" There was a small commotion inside before the door flew open. Tyler and Reid were both on their beds staring at Laina. Her eyes flashed white for a moment before darkening to black.

"Move."

She pushed past Caleb and Pogue and stood in front of her shocked siblings. Reid and Tyler jumped up to see what was going on. The mist seemed to be forming itself into a solid shape. A very canine-like shape.

"Werewolf." Damon's voice seemed to force the shape to solidify and become completely visible. A rather large looking wolf growled at them, the sound making the Covenant members freeze. A fireball appeared in Damon's hand and a wind whipped up around Sheiloh, buffeting the walls.

Laina raised her hands, palms facing towards the creature. Her form seemed to glow with a heavenly light as she drew on every ounce of strength she could find. "Your masters a bastard. Make sure he gets that." The moment she finished speaking the hall seemed to fill with white light and the deafening sound of a thunderclap.

When the light faded, Reid was the first to move as he darted forward to catch Laina as she collapsed. Gathering her up in his arms he pushed past the stunned students and crawled back onto his bed. She moved slightly, curling herself into his body, seeking the protection he had promised.

Caleb turned to Damon, who still held a ball of fire in his hand. "Care to explain?"

Damon nodded, extinguishing his ball of fire, and ushered the others into the room. Sheiloh locked the door behind her and leaned against it. Damon sighed as he paced the small room; he looked over to where Reid cradled his younger sister.

"You guys are warlocks, your families descended from witches. Sheiloh and me? Our father is a mortalk. You, Caleb, and Laina share the same father, a warlock. But our mother?" He frowned before continuing.

"She was an Angel."


	6. Elements and Angels

Well, it looks like I out did myself on this one! For those of you who have reviewed this (Points at incredibly long chapter) is in honor of you guys.

summerlover1, LiasonFan2 I love you guys so much for bothering to review more than one chapter in this fic. mangoskin93, hells1belle, Niffer01, Bugs Are Eating My Face thank you for the reviews! and to 4Cream4, BartenderFromHell, Crimson-Kiss17 and Dark-Joker-Poetress, thank you for liking this story so much that you faved it. All of this means so much to me!

And a half thankyou to the 900-something readers who have read this fic. But just a tip: quality fics are the reslut of dedication and authors love to be loved and readers love updates...so love me with REVIEWS!!!

Chapter Six- Elements And Angels, Secrets And Lies 

"Angel?" Caleb frowned from where he perched on the edge of Tyler's bed. Everyone had automatically stayed away from Reid's bed. The blonde wasn't even paying attention; he just kept gazing at Laina.

"A Fallen Angel to be exact."

"How…how is that possible?" Pogue frowned. "I mean, sure we all hear about angels, but…how?"

Damon shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It just is. I mean, Laina wouldn't have the power she has without our mother being an Angel."

Tyler glanced out the window before speaking. "You mean, what she did out there, to that thing, was the power of an Angel?"

"Sort of. Our mother couldn't even do that, not alone anyway. It takes a tremendous amount of power to banish a creature of The Underdark from our plane. Enough power to kill your average witch or warlock. But because Laina inherited power from her father, well, it sort of twisted and heightened the amount of power she wielded."

"Wait. From her father?" Caleb shook his head. "Impossible. I'm the eldest son, it's only passed down that way."

"Look, no one like Laina has ever existed. Not in the history of magic. No one knows why Laina inherited the same power you all did--."

"You said was."

Everyone turned to Reid as he spoke. His head was still down and he hadn't moved an inch. Damon raised an eyebrow before replying, "pardon?"

"You said your mother _was_ an Angel. What happened?"

Damon shook his head. "That doesn't concern you, Reid."

Reid closed his eyes, opening them when he felt Laina shift slightly. Her eyes were open, the emerald green bright as he gazed into them. The world seemed to shift, darkening and lighting up all at once.

"Power. He always wanted power. He wants mine. Will kill for it. Can't leave you defenceless. Give you some. But not enough now. Feel like slipping." Her voice wavered, her eyes flashing white. "Reid?"

"I'm here."

"Where? Cold. Like ice. Can feel it. Can't let go."

"I'm not letting you go, Lai. Never, you hear me? Never."

The room shook and the other's gasped in shock. Damon moved forward. He knew what Laina was going to do, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. He watched as Laina reached up and held onto Reid's neck, Reid cupping her neck at the same time.

"Laina, no!"

There was a flash and a sound like children's laughter filled the room. When the light faded, Reid and Laina were both passed out on his bed. Their bodies radiated power, the air rippling as it settled.

Laina groaned as she raised a hand to her head, coming into contact with a bandage. She frowned as she struggled to remember what happened. Memories flowed back into her, like a stream flowing into a river, gathering speed as they moved along. There was Aaron in the stairwell. Reid holding her, kissing her. Pain, like thousands of needles. A werewolf. Reid again, holding her, gazing at her. Cold. Death cold. Was she dead?

No. Otherwise I am too.

_Reid?_

_The hell'd you do to me?_

_I...I don't know. One minute I'm with Aaron and the next I'm seeing a werewolf._

_I'm gonna kill Aaron._

_Wait, how are you bethinking me?_

_Be-what?_

_Bethought, bethink. What we're doing now. It's telepathy. But as far as I know your family never had that power._

_How the hell would I know? You're the Angel._

_I am not an Angel!_

_Well, you don't have those pretty bird wings. But I guess you are sexy as you are._

_Sexy?_

"LAINA!"

"Ah!"

Tyler laughed as he sat straddling her stomach. "Rise and SHINE!!"

Laina groaned. "Tyler, have you been drinking?"

"Um…maybe?"

"Baby Boy you really shouldn't." Reid mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and frowned. "Get offa her." Tyler simply grinned and remained where he was. "I swear, Tyler, if you don't move your scrawny arse I'll beat it black and blue."

Tyler giggled as Reid tried to untangle his legs from the sheets. Laina sighed and lightly pushed Tyler off. "Come on, Ty. I want to keep your _sexy_ arse intact."

Reid froze. "Sexy? Tyler? Puh-lease. Ain't no way that boy can beat me."

"Really Reid? I believe I just said his arse was sexy. But let me rephrase that." She smirked as she looked at a confused Tyler. "Your arse is so much more sexy and squeezable and all that stuff. Reid's is ugly and flabby."

"Why you little!" Reid launched himself off the bed and onto Laina, effectively rolling them onto the floor.

Tyler grinned. "I think I'll go annoy Pogue." He giggled at the _'finally'_ that was mumbled from Reid as the two fought for domination over the other.

Reid grinned as he pinned Laina under him, her wrists grasped in his above her head. "Check mate."

"Check mate my arse. Boy you better be letting go of my hands."

Reid frowned and then let go of her wrists. His eyes softening as she rubbed the bruised skin. "Sorry."

Laina looked up, for a moment thinking he meant for what just occurred. But his eyes were fixed on the bruises on her neck. She smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek. "It wasn't your fault. Aaron's just an arse that's all. And please, don't kill him. I really don't want you charged for murder."

"So, that whole thing wasn't my mind playing tricks. We were talking."

"Yep. Until Tyler sat his sexy arse on my stomach and screamed my name."

"Tyler does not have a sexy arse." Reid leaned down, his breath ghosting over her neck as he spoke. "And he ain't never gonna have any share of your sexy body."

Laina gulped as Reid's hands slipped under her shirt. His hands were warm, the material of his gloves missing. "Reid."

His blue eyes danced as he cocked his head to look at her. "Yes, love?"

"I think we should go to class."

Reid raised himself up a little and glanced at his clock. "It's only six-thirty."

She laughed as he whined. "Well, _I_ would like very much to get up and change."

He pouted before shrugging and standing up. He offered her his hand and helped her stand, steadying her as a wave of dizziness hit. "Well, hurry up. I'm hungry."

Another laugh. "You're always hungry."

"Only when I want something, darling."

"You keep calling me 'darling' and 'love' and all those sweet endearments you keep coming out with and people will start talking." Laina called over her shoulders as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Let 'em. I couldn't care less." He paused and smirked at her in the mirror. "_Love._"

Laina shook her head at him and carefully unwound the bandage. Her hair was a little mattered and she shrugged. Touching the back of her head, she winced slightly. "How badly did I bleed?"

Reid looked up from where he was rummaging around for a clean uniform. "A bit. Tyler stopped it pretty quick. But your shirt's stained."

Laina sighed, her eyes flashing. Her bloodstained and crumpled uniform disappeared in place of a clean one. Her hair was smoothed and straightened, the ends flicking out in random directions. A sweet smelling floral perfume filled the air and she twirled, finished getting ready before Reid had even found his uniform.

Reid stared in disbelief. "I wish I could do that."

"You could but it takes a bit out of you. You have to draw the clothes to you and all sorts of stuff." She shrugged. "Took me five years to perfect it all."

"Meh. Not worth the time." He unbuttoned his school shirt; oblivious to the way Laina gaped at his chest. "I mean I could end up making my hair disappear."

Laina choked on a laugh and walked over to place her hand on his shoulder. He felt warmth and calm wash over him and the feeling of material slipping on and off his body. He looked down to see himself fully dressed. "You know, that trick could come in handy one day." He grinned at her as she whacked him on the back of his head.

"Come on, let's get some fooood."

Reid laughed and grabbed her hand, holding it all the way to the student parking lot where Tyler's Hummer sat. He smirked as he took out the keys and unlocked the passenger door, helping her in before jumping in the driver's seat.

"Did you ask?"

He turned the key and the engine throbbed to life. "Do I ever?"

"You know Tyler _is_ protective of this thing."

"Which is precisely why I keep nicking it." He pulled out of the school and drove past the town, waiting for the question that he knew was niggling in the back of her mind. He smirked when she gave in.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"There's this café just out of town that serves the best cappuccino you will ever taste."

She raised an eyebrow. "Reid Garwin likes cappuccino's? Who would've guessed."

He laughed. "Not even Tyler knows I love this place. He just knows I get coffee there."

Laina smiled and looked at the quaint looking café as they parked just in front. "It really does look nice."

Reid opened her door and took her hand, leading her inside where her breath hitched as she took in the high ceilings and 17th century styled architecture. "I used to come here as a kid with a friend. That is until she left. I still come here just to remember."

_Who knew you were sentimental?_ Laina smirked as she spoke to his mind.

_Funny. Just don't let Pogue find out. I'll never live it down._

He led her over to a table, a waitresses coming over after they sat down. "What can I get y'all?"

Reid smiled. "I'll just have a cappuccino. And the lady will have?"

"A caramel latte."

The waitresses smiled. "Right away. You two relax, now."

Reid thanked her before turning to gaze at Laina. "What?"

"Nothing." _I can't believe you did what you did yesterday. What was that thing anyway?_

Laina sighed in his mind, her green eyes closing as she struggled to remember. _We were in your room, right?_

_Yeah._

_I seem to remember a werewolf in the hallway. All I know was I had the distinct need to protect everyone. I gave everything I had to banish it._

_Yeah, I saw. How does it work anyway? And who wants your powers?_

She smiled and squeezed his hand. _I don't know how it works. I never had the chance to ask anyone. All I know is, I can feel it when a creature of the Underdark comes into our plane. The mortal plane. When they become a physical entity they can be banished back to wherever they came from. Following?_

_I...think so._

_Okay, so, all I know is that it requires a very big amount of pure energy. Like a life force. That's why I wouldn't be able to banish more then one. That particular creature was sent by a Warlock named Beltheir._

Reid laughed and then looked around nervously. _That's a funny name._

_I suppose. He killed my mum when I was five. She was taking me to visit my dad here._

_Mr Danvers._

_Yeah. But he never bothered me until my thirteenth birthday._

_You got powers like ours then didn't you?_

She was quiet for a moment. Her hand was cold in his and he kept getting glimpses of memories. People screaming and teenage Laina kneeling in a puddle of blood, crying, her eyes as black as onyx. _I couldn't control it. The powers...when they combined they became something different. It took me months to learn to control anger and any other negative emotions. But then...I hurt people, Reid. I took lives._

He pulled her chair next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. _It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. You couldn't have done anything._

She sniffled and raised her head. "How I got someone like you I'll never know." She placed a hand on his cheek. A bittersweet smile took over her features, but it failed to reach her eyes, they remained dark with pain.

Reid took her hand in his and held it over his heart. "You have more than just me."

She smiled again, this time her eyes crinkled. "I'm glad."

"Alright, kids. One cappuccino and one caramel latte."

"How much do we owe you?"

She waved her hand. "Never mind that. The two of you looked so adorable. It's on the house today."

Reid smiled and rose to hug the older lady. "Thanks."

"Oh dear. I should go before I embarrass the young lady any more."

Reid laughed at the demure way Laina sat. The two chatted about small things over their coffee. Both refrained from mentioning the secret Laina had revealed to Reid. But something was bothering him and it kept him from being his usual enigmatic self.

_What's wrong Reid?_

_When do you turn eighteen?_

_You mean when do I Ascend and possibly wreak havoc upon Ipswich?_ Reid cringed at her bitter tone. _Three weeks to the day. At 10:49pm my powers, both lots, will double, triple, quadruple, whatever. I have no way of knowing how much of a danger I will be. That's why I came here. The woods are secluded enough that I can count on there being no one to injure._

_I'll be there._

_Reid!_ He heard pain in her voice. If one could call it a voice. _I can't have you there. I can't...I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you._

Reid smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, let's go." He held onto her hand as he led her back to the Hummer. She was silent as they drove back, silent enough that it unnerved him a little. But he didn't press conversation. Sometimes people needed to have their own space.

When he pulled into Tyler's parking space he found the owner of the Hummer standing with folded arms, blue eyes glaring at him. "Hey, Baby Boy! What's happenin'? You still drunk?"

"I'll have you know I was only tipsy. And I'm sober now."

Laina smiled. "He used to sober up. Provost Higgins wouldn't want one of the school's star pupils wandering around drunk now, would he?"

Tyler frowned, ignoring Laina and focusing on Reid. "Two things Reid. One, you took my Hummer without asking! That is something that just can't happen anymore. What if there was an emergency? Huh? What could I have done?"

"Relax, Ty. I was just taking her for some coffee."

"You were gone for an hour."

"It was a _really _nice coffee. In a café. Outside of town."

"You took her there?"

"Got a problem?"

"Nope. Just tell me next time would you?"

Reid shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"For god's sake Reid! I was give--."

"What was the second thing."

Tyler turned to Laina. She was leaning against the Hummer, a smile playing on her lips. "What?"

"Fine. I'll quote you: _'two things Reid'_. Sound familiar?" she smirked as Tyler frowned.

Reid laughed. "I am never letting you go, love." He walked over and pressed a kiss to her neck, enjoying the way she purred in her throat.

"Oh, right. Damon said if Reid made you shed even one tear he was gonna, and I quote, 'rip him limb from limb and burn him so he resembles a crispy pig'."

Laina laughed, pushing Reid away and moving off. "I don't doubt he would for a second."

"And we're officially about to start the day! Goody."

"Come now, Reid. You get to spend it with me. Doesn't that make it better?" Laina turned and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck. "I'll make sure you don't fall asleep. Much."

Tyler laughed. He enjoyed watching Laina turn Reid into a fish. And Reid really did resemble one as she let her hand wander over his abdomen before walking off. The blonde was still trying to speak when Tyler shoved him forward.

The day really was quite boring. Reid resorted to speaking to Laina in a way he much preferred over the verbal sort. No one could hear them and he could say absolutely anything to her.

_What about tonight?_

_Gee, and I was thinking of doing my nails._ Laina held her hand out and pretended to inspect the short nails. _I don't think I can hurry perfection._ She looked at him. _Do you?_

_Honey, you're perfect in ten seconds flat. I'm sure a little dance wouldn't hurt?_

_Can't dance, Reid._

_What? Virgin now are we?_

_Very funny. And no, I don't think I remember what it's like to be one..._ she snickered at the way Reid shifted in his seat. _Wanna see?_

Reid glared at her over Tyler's head. _Minx._

_And don't you love it!_

_Damn right I do. And everything else about you._ He sighed and rubbed his stomach. _Is he ever going to finish? I'm starrrving._

Laina shook her head and glanced down to where Damon sat with Caleb and Pogue. Sheiloh had decided to drop back down to her proper year. Trying to fool the teacher's she was a genius hadn't quite worked out. Caleb glanced back up and smiled sadly. Everyone but Reid and Tyler had been acting weird with her. At first she'd thought it was because of what she was, but then their eyes would flicker and settle on the dark bruises on her neck and wrists. What Aaron had done couldn't be explained and no amount of physical abuse would help.

_Offer still stands, Lai._

_Reid. As much as I would love to see him suffer...I won't let you go to jail._

_I could make it look like an accident..._

_NO._

_Fine._

As the bell rang, Reid whacked Tyler on the head to wake him up before leading her to the cafeteria. The poor kid had ended up with a migraine, the only part of his previous drunken state that he couldn't make go away. Reid found it hilarious that Tyler could barely stay awake.

"Tyler, my boy. Maybe you should stick to drinking with me. Pogue's choice is like fire and ice all in one shot!"

"Shut up!" Tyler blushed. "Just 'cos you're _so_ happy you went on an early morning date doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!"

Laina shook her head and kissed Tyler on the cheek. "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy 'cos he ain't getting any."

Caleb laughed. "And I thought Reid could have whatever he wanted!"

"Reid couldn't pick up a blind girl. Not if he keeps saying they remind him of his Nan."

A blonde girl walked up and sat down next to Caleb, followed by a darker girl who hugged Pogue before settling beside him. "Hi, I'm Kate. This is Sarah." She motioned to the blonde who waved cheerfully. "You must Laina. Pogue told us that Reid hasn't stopped chittering about you for a fortnight."

"I do not chitter!"

Laina laughed. "Trust me, he doesn't. Well, not really."

"Whose side are you on?"

She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Your's."

He huffed before leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't sound like it."

Sarah smiled as she witnessed the dramatic change in Reid's demeanour. "So, I guess she's good for him?" she turned to Caleb who smiled.

"He isn't such a dick if that's what you mean."

Laina looked around and smiled before stealing a bite from Tyler's sandwich. Reid's was already gone. "So you guys must be Pogue and Caleb's girlfriends?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled sweetly. "I only transferred in a few weeks ago. Watch out for Aaron and his friends. Their kinda creepy." She looked around as the whole table went quiet. Even Kate looked surprised. "What?"

Laina looked at Reid. She smoothed the frown away before speaking. "I already had a run-in with him."

"Oh. The bruises?"

Laina nodded. Reid tensed beside her and she slipped an arm around him, snuggling closer to him as she did. He relaxed as she smiled up at him. "Don't worry. He'll pay. One way or another." Reid's voice held little room for argument so Laina shrugged it off.

"I'm so sorry. He really is kinda full of himself."

Laina waved the subject off. "He doesn't scare me. Not now. I have Reid to protect me. Him and Tyler saved me. They're my heroes. Tyler's my fave." The table filled with laughter as Reid scowled.

_The hell with that._

_Calm down Reid. You're the one getting me, aren't you?_

_Good point._

When the day ended, Damon and Sheiloh were waiting for them outside the building.

"We need to talk. All of us."

Caleb nodded. "Can Sarah and Kate come too?"

"I don't think so."

"Damon." Laina walked up to him, her fingers interlaced with Reid's. "I get the feeling they already know."

Damon frowned before shrugging. Sheiloh pouted. She hated it when Laina was right. "Fine. We need somewhere safe to talk though."

"What about my house?" Caleb shrugged when they all looked at him. "It's big and only my mum is there."

"I am not going near her."

Reid smiled softly as Laina refused to budge. "I'll be there the whole time."

She looked at him. He could see her fear and he squeezed her hand reassuredly. "Okay."

Caleb drove Sarah and Sheiloh in his silver Mustang GT, while Kate opted for Pogue's Ducati. Tyler led Reid, Laina and Damon over to his Hummer.

"I'm driving Reid."

"Go ahead, Baby Boy. I'm sitting in back."

Tyler stared at him, his mouth open in shock. Laina laughed before closing it for him. Damon shook his head. "I'm gathering Reid and he usually argue over this?"

She laughed again. "You could say that. It's more of Reid forcing Tyler to move over."

Reid grinned. "Come on, Lai." He held his hand out and helped her in. She smiled at the old-school way he was flirting. He held her hand and softly kissed it. She was still staring when he hopped in beside her.

Damon laughed, his auburn eyes twinkling. "Well this is a welcome change, Lai."

"Shut up!"

The drive to Caleb's was quieter then it usually was. Tyler was avidly talking to Damon about everything they could do, surprised that the Half-Angel didn't know much about what they were capable of. But Damon wasn't exactly in the dark and he met Laina's eyes more then once. Not that Laina noticed him much. Reid had suddenly decided to…well, _court_ her. Something that was very un-Reid like.

Tyler pulled in through the Danvers gates as Caleb's Mustang idled just beyond. The gates slid silently shut, locking them in beside the eerie lake covered in a thin layer of mist. As they parked in front of the mansion Reid felt Laina tremble. Her green eyes were dark, whatever had happened here was something that she both remembered and loathed.

_She claimed I would reign death upon this family. That I would taint the Danvers name beyond repair. Maybe I did._

Reid squeezed her hand as they entered the foyer. _You did nothing wrong._

She turned and smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears, yet she refused to let them fall. Caleb went to led them up the stairs when Evelyn Danvers entered the foyer and immediately fixed her bleary eyes on, what she perceived, as the unearthly glowing form of Laina.

"You devil spawn! How dare you step foot in my house!"

Laina froze. She had hoped not to have to face this. With a deep breath she moved away from the others and towards the mother of her brother and wife of her father. "What right do you have to banish me from it? This house is as much a part of me as it is Caleb."

"You were born under a bad sign. Born of a Fallen Angel! You serve nothing but evil, and your intentions follow that line!"

"How dare you!" Laina suddenly began to glow, she let the veil fall and her complete form was suddenly visible to everyone. Pure white wings rose to their full length within the small foyer. She remained dressed in her uniform but she glowed with an ethereal light. "I will never serve those who hunted my mother. I will not serve evil. I will kill myself long before that."

"Then kill yourself now! Lord knows your kind are immortal enough!"

"Mother!" Caleb stepped forward, gently leading his mother from the room. "We don't need this right now." His voice faded as he led her further away.

Laina suddenly seemed to deflate. She collapsed on the ground, the wings drooping with weariness. The glow disappeared as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Her pain was visible to all, but Reid felt it as keenly as his own. Despite his surprise at seeing the wings, he moved forward and crouched before her.

"You alright, love?"

"No." her voice was small. She looked up at him. "I'm…help me?"

Reid smiled softly. The air around her shimmered and the wings disappeared again. He lifted her up, glad when she wrapped her arms around his neck and she pressed her face to his shoulder. He knew she was hiding, he could feel the slight tremors as he led them all up the stairs and towards one of the lounge rooms.

When Caleb joined them it was to find Laina laying with her head in Reid's lap, her eyes closed as he smoothed her hair. "Well, that wasn't something I anticipated. Sorry, Laina."

She opened her eyes. They were once more clear and bright. "It's fine Caleb. I shouldn't have reacted that way." She shrugged and remained silent.

Damon waited for Caleb to take a seat next to Sarah before addressing them all. "First, I want to be sure that Sarah and Kate do know about who you guys are." Sarah and Kate nodded. They'd known for a couple of weeks now. "Good. But what I will say is going to shock you if you're not ready. And I can't wait for the two of you to be comforted all the time. Because time is evidently not on our side."

He sighed and closed his eyes. They remained closed as he spoke. "The boys already know that we were born of an Angel. A Fallen Angel as Evelyn kindly pointed out. Sheiloh and I have a mortal father who was made immortal by the Higher Order. They're a group of Angels and Demons who govern what the sub-orders are allowed to partake in. Laina however has the same father as Caleb, which makes her unique. No one like her has ever lived. But she is incredibly powerful, something I'll explain later. Right now I want you all to know what we are first."

"You're Half-Angels." Pogue frowned, it seemed obvious to him.

Damon's eyes remained closed as he laughed. "True but because of that we have certain…affinities. For instance, I have a particular affinity for the element of Fire." His eyes opened and they gasped. His eyes were black and they blazed with an inner fire. He held his hand out and a fireball appeared, breaking off into smaller balls of fiery light. Small giggles and high-pitched chatter filled the silent air. "These creatures are Elementals. They're everywhere. But with my power I can make them visible. Most people refer to them as Imps. Good Imps really. They don't like evil people much." His eyes closed and the lights disappeared. When he opened his eyes again they were back to their normal auburn colouring.

"What about Sheiloh?"

Sheiloh smiled at Sarah's question. The two girls hadn't screamed so far. "I like Air, and its my affinity." A wind whipped up, buffeting them yet it didn't touch a thing in the room. "Unfortunately I don't have cool eyes like Damon and Laina. But I can make a mean storm. I'd show you but…well, the rooms too small!" she laughed and the wind died down. "Laina's the interesting one. The special one." Her bitter tone didn't escape Laina's attention and she grimaced.

"I'm not that special." She sat up and smiled sadly at everyone. "I just lucked into it all."

Damon sighed. "Laina was born Half-Witch Half-Angel. It gave her the ability to reach into both sides of magic. She can use the powers of Evil against those with dark intentions, while purifying anything they touch. That pure energy is what allows her to banish creatures of the Underdark from our plane. And trust me it's useful."

"So what's her affinity?" It was Tyler this time, his head was cocked to the side as he listened.

"Ready Lai?" she sighed and stood up, nodding to him as she did. "Light."

A blinding white light filled the room as Laina closed and re-opened her eyes. When the light faded her eyes were a pure white, sharply contrasting with the usual black when she used. Her eyes closed and she sat back down next to Reid. "You see everyone has a special talent. Whether they're mortal or not. Witch, warlock, angel. We all have them. Ours are just a little more obvious. And some talents are things we don't always want to know."

"Are you going to tell them?" Sheiloh's voice was soft as she questioned her older sister who looked like she wanted to turn invisible.

"I suppose so." She took a deep breath before explaining. "Each of you will Ascend and gain ten times what you could have dreamed of. But, like us, something will come a little more natural, easier, to you. These things will be what you may use more. They won't use as much power as everything else either." Her eyes closed for a moment. "Damon, Sheiloh and I each have the ability of Foresight, although we're not as good as Jeroime. It allows us to see possibilities, not definites. Caleb has already Ascended yet he hasn't noticed anything different."

Damon continued for her. "You see, Caleb. You could lift a car using your power as easily as you would physically lift a pencil. Even over long distances. You have an affinity for Telekineses."

Sheiloh spoke up then. "Pogue, when he Ascends, will be able to discern danger, including those of a similar nature to us. In other words yours will be Truth-Seeing." She paused before continuing. "Tyler, when you Ascend, you will be able to Heal and Raise everything. Meaning that you can heal the living and, in time, perhaps raise the recent dead. Although that depends on whether you remain as pure as you already are. If you do, you will not be able to raise the dead, only bring back a dead environment."

Everyone waited for Reid's to be revealed, looking expectantly to where Reid and Laina sat. With a sigh Laina spoke, "Reid will be different. He won't have anything like yours. His possible futures have changed. For better or worse I'm not sure. I just know that it's all hazy really. What I can see is that he may be blessed by the Higher Order."

Reid stared at her. _No fucking way._

_Reid..._

_You telling me I could become immortal?_

_You could. But don't be too hopeful._

_But you're immortal and that means I could stay with you!_

Laina sighed and smiled at him. _You have a way of persuading people._

Damon smiled at his sister. Whatever had transpired between the two of them was what Laina had needed. He would protect this. "So what do we do about the Covenant's Ascension? As well as yours Lai."

She looked over at him and spoke as if the answer had been clear from the beginning. "Why, we help them of course."

They spent the afternoon exchanging stories of power use that backfired on the user. Laina's laughter joined everyone's freely, something she had refrained from for five years. Yet none of them noticed the shadow that faded from the room as they stood to depart for a time, agreeing to meet back in the evening.

"So," Reid wrapped his arms around Laina as they stood near the pond at the rear of the Danvers's mansion. "How are we planning on spending our free time?"

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Not the way your thinking Reid."

Reid pouted as she laughed again. The world suddenly looked like a brighter place.


	7. A Love To Beat All Loves

**Chapter Seven- A Love To Beat All Loves**

Almost a week had come and gone without incident. In fact it seemed as if the whole world was in favour of Laina and Reid's developing relationship. Damon enjoyed watching the way they interacted with each other. He'd figured out a couple of days a go that they had developed the gift of Bethinking each other. Something he was sure the Garwin family didn't naturally have. Ever.

Despite his need to protect his little sister's happiness, he knew that in order to do so he needed to know all the details. Including how Reid had mysteriously developed this ability. And so that was how he found himself in the basement at the Danvers old colonial house. He had sneaked past the Covenants Elder and was now trying to find the Garwin family history. And he wasn't having any luck.

"It won't be in there."

Damon spun at the gruff voice that spoke. His eyes were pitch black and a ball of molten energy was flying before he could comprehend who had spoken. He stared as the old man extinguished the energy and laughed. "You young people think you're so clever."

"Gorman." The young Half-Angel shook his head. "I'm so sorry for that. I'm a bit on edge."

"So I see. And this is why you sneaked down here?"

Damon nodded. "Reid and my sister have developed the ability to Bethink each other. I want to know how a Warlock could gain this ability."

"Because it means he has great power or because your sister is in deep with him?"

He laughed. "Both. I guess."

Gorman smiled before motioning for Damon to follow. "You certainly are a little brighter then the rest of them. But that information doesn't exist in the family history. Reid's ancestors never had the ability."

"So how do you suppose he got it?"

"I would suggest you look close at their necks. Near the ears. Perhaps the answer lies there."

Damon bowed as he moved to leave. "Thank you Gorman. I'm sure the Order miss having you there."

Gorman laughed. "Get going. Before I decide you shouldn't be meddling!"

Damon made his way into town. A few days ago Caleb had loaned him the use of a red BMW. He didn't know the model; he just knew he liked it. And it sure beat walking or teleporting. He found Reid and Laina exactly where he'd left them. The two had taken up temporary residency under a large Oak tree on Spencer grounds. Reid was leaning back against the trunk while Laina reclined against his chest. At the present time she was trying to get away and failing. He focused and caught the tail end of their mental conversation.

_--think you're going anywhere darlin'. I plan on tying you up and stripping you down and--._

_Shh. Someone's listening._

_Um...how?_

Laina looked up and gasped as she saw her brother smirking at her. "Damon!"

"What? I was just eavesdropping."

She glared at him before Reid pulled her back against him. She pouted and he had to laugh. She hadn't pouted since they were kids. "So what do you want?"

"I need to look at your necks."

Reid frowned. "Our necks? Do you have a fetish or something? Ain't no way I'm giving you any material!"

Laina snickered as Damon sighed. "No. I need to see if there are marks there. It's important."

Laina sighed before leaning back against Reid. "Fine. But I'm not moving."

"And it's not like I can move. Not that I would want to."

Damon shook his head and crouched down beside them. He moved Laina's cropped hair out of the way; a small black tattoo was the only thing on her neck. He squinted at it. It was some sort of pentagram. Obviously obtaining to Reid's witchy powers. He moved to Reid next, who grinned at him. A different tattoo sat in the same place on his neck, just behind his ear. Only this was a pair of black Angel wings. Obviously Laina's sign.

"Laina, have you gotten a tattoo?"

"No. Why?"

"The two of you have different tattoos just behind your ear."

"What?" she raised a hand and felt the slight bump, exactly where he said it was. "How did you know it was there?"

"Gorman hinted at it. He said that--."

"Gorman? As in the Higher Order Gorman?"

"One and only. He hasn't aged a day."

"No kidding. The guys immortal."

Reid blinked in confusion. "Hold on. You're talking about old grumpy Gorman?"

Laina laughed and kissed his lips. "Yep. Gorman is an immortal…mortal. He was a Warlock until he gave it up for love. The Higher Order decided to make him a sort of…well, ambassador."

"Gorman? Who would've thought."

"Anyway." Damon drew their attention back to him. "He said that this new ability of Reid's could be linked to this. You gave him a permanent link to you didn't you?"

Laina shrugged. "I wanted to protect him."

"And in the mean time the two of you have been Bethinking each other constantly. It explains the weird way the two of you have been acting."

"You are very nosey, brother of mine." She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "But you don't need to worry."

"I'm not. I just don't want you hurt."

Reid wrapped his arms protectively around her. He looked Damon square in the eye as he spoke. "I don't intend on _ever_ hurting Laina."

"I believe you. I'll see the two of you in History."

They watched as he walked away. She smiled back at Reid who struggled to silence his laughter. "That, was random."

That night, as they all were temporarily staying at Caleb's until Pogue ascended, Reid stretched out beside Laina on the King size bed she had chosen to sleep in. They weren't doing anything, just silently looking at each other.

"I love you."

"What?"

"_I love you_."

Laina smiled softly. "I love you too, Reid."

"Do you think it's too quick?"

"No. Love doesn't have a time. It just is."

He smiled, apparently very happy with her answer. "Can we get jiggy?"

Laina laughed as he pulled her to him. "Reid Garwin, are you trying to get into my pants?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Would it bother you if I am?"

"Absolutely not." She smiled cheekily before climbing onto him, straddling his waist. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "In fact, I think I might get into _your_ pants first."

Reid hissed as her hands sneaked under his shirt. They were warm and pulsing with power. She grinned down at him and he felt, as well as heard, the shuffling of clothes. "Damn. I _told_ you that would come in handy."

Laina laughed before leaning down. Her short hair brushed against his skin as she pressed a soft kiss to the middle of his chest. Reid watched her silently, his blue eyes had darkened to a stormy blue and she found she quite liked the colour. With a cheeky smiled she slid herself against him, loving the way his eyes closed for a brief moment.

"Damn you, Lai."

"Only if you follow."

"I am so never letting you go, love." He gripped her face in his hands and drew her down for a kiss.

Laina gasped at the intensity of it, revelling in the wonderful feeling settling in her stomach. A sigh escaped her lips and Reid breathed it in. She shifted against and him smiled as he groaned.

_Minx._ Reid grasped her waist and flipped them over. He grinned down at her and she let out a breathless moan as he captured a nipple between his lips.

_Reid..._

_Yes, love?_

_You're a tease. _He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her legs moved and she wrapped them around his waist. _Take me._

Reid raised himself up and looked down at her. The cropped raven strands of her hair were tousled and her eyes were a deep leafy green. They held more love and desire then he had ever seen before. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. He committed the image of her to memory before moving his hips forward. They gasped in unison as their bodies finally joined.

The movements were never awkward, never jerky. It was perfect in every way. Reid smiled against her neck as he struggled to contain himself. He didn't want to ruin it only a few minutes in.

_Reid, please._

_Hold on, love._ He lifted his head and kissed her as passionately as he could, stoking the fire once more as he began to move. He captured every moan, every groan. He revelled in the fact that this was all him. That everything she felt was real, that nothing about her was synthetic. He could feel her passion as if it was his own and he was near bursting point.

Laina arched against him and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She felt as if millions of firecrackers were exploding inside of her and she couldn't tear her eyes from Reid's. He gasped as his body stiffened, his eyes darkening to an almost black colour before he collapsed.

Reid rolled to the side, keeping Laina close to him as he did. She mewled as she snuggled into him. He sighed, unable to find words that expressed the love he felt within him.

_I know, Reid. I know._

The world faded as they slept. The protective grace of beings long lived watched over them, allowing them this moment of pure happiness. Never had they witnessed, in all their combined years of immortal existence, a love that even began to rival what they saw in the two they watched. They gave them great hope. And in return they blessed the two teens. A gift of love from the cosmos.

When Reid opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was the sleeping form of Laina snuggled against him. The very _naked_ form of a sleeping Laina. He grinned as he remembered last night; a feeling of pure content wiggled its way through the drowsiness of sleep. His smile widened as the image of beauty stirred beside him, her eyes blinking in the bright morning sun.

_Morning._

_Morning, love._

Laina looked at Reid and her smile grew to match his own. _You are a truly talented individual Mr. Garwin._

Reid laughed and kissed her softly. _As are you my little minx._

Laina smiled before lowering her head back onto his chest. She began to absently draw images on his stomach as Reid smoothed her dishevelled hair. She could feel his happiness and her own. It was something she could barely remember feeling, and it was heightened by the deep love she could feel blooming within her. It was a feeling that came from loving and being loved.

As the two rested peacefully, the rest of the Danvers Mansion was in an uproar. The only thing stopping Laina and Reid from being aware was Damon and Sheiloh's determination to hide the problem that only continued to escalade.

"I want her out of my house Caleb!" Evelyn Danvers had managed to remain in her seriously drunk frame of mind, despite Sheiloh having watched the Covenant matriarch throughout the night. "And the other two. How dare you bring such beings into this home!"

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "You're never gonna get it are you mother? She is my sister. I can't deny her what is already hers! You know what father's will states."

Evelyn seethed inside. Her own son was turning against her. "You would support them? Despite the fact that they are bound to shed blood upon this Covenant? Do you have no pride Caleb?"

"I have pride mother. Enough to know when to trust." Caleb left the room in a huff, leaving the two Half-Angels to deal with his mother. "If you can convince her you're not going to murder her…hell I don't think it can be done."

Damon shook his head in wonder. "We can't let her say these things in front of Laina. She won't be able to handle it."

"You keep saying that, yet I don't believe Laina could take a life." Caleb cocked his head to the side. "Unless there's something I should know?"

Sheiloh laughed. "There's a lot you guys should know, but it's not necessary at this point in time. For now, we need to keep your mother in check." She stepped into the room and stopped. "Caleb? Where did she go?"

Reid smiled as Laina spelled out her name on his stomach. He was loving every minute of this. He cocked his head when he heard the heavy clomping of heels. They stopped at the closed door and he felt Laina tense.

_Magic._

_What?_ He looked down as she grabbed the sheet and swiftly covered the two of them.

_Someone was using magic to hide something. And now someone stands at our door. I don't like their intent Reid._

He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. _Nothing will harm you. I swear it._

_I know._

The door flew open as Evelyn successfully activated the magic held within the silver Danvers ring. She walked right up to the bed where a stunned Reid sat, his body blocking her sight of the creature she wished to harm. "Move, Reid. I don't want to harm you."

"Mrs Danvers, if you harm her you harm me. And I really don't like the look of the knife in your hand." He felt Laina curl tighter behind him.

"She doesn't belong in this world. She deserves to burn in hell!" Evelyn lunged onto the bed, knocking Reid aside, the knife plunging into the mattress behind him.

"NO!!" Reid lay on the floor. He felt like his heart should be breaking; yet Laina's presence was as strong as ever.

"Evelyn Danvers. You never learn do you?"

He turned to see Laina crouching on the other side of the room. White wings were spread, twelve feet in diameter. Black clothing contrasted strongly with the wings and the golden light that seemed to glow from within her. "You tried this before. When I came to visit only ten years ago. Even then I could move faster then you could think. You grew slower over the years."

"Lainese."

Laina laughed. The sound was strangely cold. "Correct. You always were the only person to bring out the Avenger in me. Put the knife down, or my hand will be forced." She still crouched, but a ball of pure white energy was gathered in her right hand.

Evelyn slid off of the bed and came to stand beside Reid's stunned form. "No." the matriarch grabbed onto Reid and put the knife against his throat. "I won't let you destroy this family!"

Laina shook her head and sighed before standing. Her form blurred and she was suddenly before them. "If that knife leaves just one mark I will make your soul pay for eternity. And trust me when I say I can do that."

"Mother!" Caleb ran into the room, sliding to a stop when he came into contact with a feathered wing.

Pain suddenly blurred Laina's vision and she frowned before she gasped. "Reid!"

Reid stared as she collapsed. He wrenched himself out of Evelyn's grasp and cradled Laina's head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered. He could feel her power humming through her body, yet it seemed drained, depleted. "What's wrong?"

"She summoned her counterpart." Damon stepped into the room. A pair of blood red wings were folded neatly on his back. "Until she ascends she can't do that. And she should have known better."

"Her counterpart?"

"A counterpart is the Angel of a sub-Order that resides within our souls. Her counterpart is called Lainese. She's an Avenger Angel. You don't need to know what they are." He waved off whatever Caleb had gone to say. "Get your mother out of here!"

Damon moved over and pushed Reid away. Laina's eyes had flashed black and her wings seemed to be seeping blood. She whimpered and tried to curl up. He forced her to stay lying down. She stared into his face; it was as if she wasn't seeing him. Flames leapt up around the room, yet nothing was burned. Screams filled the air and she gasped.

"I will find you little one. For all your trouble, you cannot hide Lainese. I will set you on those you hide among. Your little blonde friend will be the first you kill. And I will enjoy breaking your soul."

A hideous laughter filled the room. Damon's eyes flickered and his wings snapped open. The flames seemed drawn to him as his power suffused the room. Blood red feathers fluttered about as the flames died down. Damon sat back on his heels, his wings drooping. He raised a hand and the air about him and Laina shimmered, the wings disappearing from both of them.

Reid tried to force his way past where Caleb had ushered them all outside of the room, but the older boy was using to keep Reid rooted to the spot. He could only watch as Damon wrapped his arms around his trembling sister. He growled when Caleb pushed him back into the wall. His eyes flashed black and he was ready to fight.

"No. Reid don't."

Laina was leaning on her brother for support. She seemed weary, almost like she was ready to give up. But her eyes…they were bright and focused. Reid let the power slip away as he looked her in the eye. _I couldn't protect you._

_There was nothing you could do._ Laina stumbled over to him, her cool hands extinguishing the fire raging inside of Reid's mind.

I failed, Lai. I'm so sorry.

She shook her head as he enveloped her in a tight hug. _You're here for me now. And I need you Reid. _

Reid closed his eyes and cringed when a sob wracked her body. He led her down the hall to the room he had chosen to sleep in. He laid her down on the bed, smoothing the sheets over her. A smile touched her lips when he kissed her cheek. He stood and watched over her until the calm of sleep took over her body. "I love you, Lai."

Caleb was pacing within the room Laina had left. He looked around, confused as to how there were no burn marks. Damon crouched on the ground beside the bed. Here was the only spot where there was any evidence of a fire. He ignored the feathers that littered the room. Red and white, like the blood that had appeared on her. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Reid entered the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Who is Beltheir?"

Damon froze. "How do you know that name?"

Reid raised an eyebrow before answering, "Laina told me about her thirteenth birthday. I want to know who and what he is."

The Half-Angel rose, his eyes were blazing with fire. "It isn't any of your business."

Reid sighed. "I thought you might say that." A sudden blast of energy threw Damon across the room. "And I was prepared for it."

Damon gasped as pain shot through his body. He stood up in the middle of the wreckage, which had previously been a chair. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I got secrets of my own. And right now I'm seriously inclined to torture it out of you."

"Fine. You want to know about Beltheir?" Reid nodded. "He was a Warlock. Just like you. But he hungered for something a little more, he was jealous of those around him who were given immortality by the Higher Order. For a hundred years he tracked down as many Half-Angels as he could. He took their power, giving himself just a little more life." Damon paused. "He finally decided that he would find the most powerful of us. He killed my mother. And he did it so that Laina would have that need in her."

"What need?" Caleb was standing quietly by the door.

"The need for vengeance. But she won't kill others. The only time she ever did…she couldn't have stopped it."

"Wait, Laina killed someone?" Caleb was confused. Laina seemed too delicate to have that power.

Reid groaned. "It explains why her birthday is such a big thing. I get the feeling that the part of her that's Angel…it's capable of it isn't it?"

Damon glared at Reid. "You don't even need to know any of this!" a blast of power hit Reid and he was thrown against the wall.

Reid laughed. "You know, I used to do this with Caleb." His eyes flashed black and Damon gasped as his throat constricted and he was thrown into the ceiling. "And I really hated pretending. I don't care much for the comfort of a secret anymore."

Damon struggled against the power holding me captive. He drew in a ragged breath as the constricting force lessened. "How-how do you have this much power?"

"Like I said, I have my own secrets. And I'm sick and tired of pretending that everyone else is more powerful. Sick of pretending that I could be addicted. _I'm not_. But I will do this all day if I need to."

"You don't need to! You're a liability. And she'll survive without you!"

"Yeah, well, I won't. I'm willing to die for her. And I'll be damned if I sit and twiddle my thumbs while she's torn up inside."

"You wouldn't know what she's feeling. And you never will."

Reid's face hardened and he used more power, gladly pushing the Half-Angels bones to breaking point. "I _know_. I _feel_ it. She's lying in there, sleeping, and yet she's terrified of killing all of us. I _swore_ to protect her. I failed once. I won't fail again."

"Oh, we're very sure of that."

Reid turned, his concentration lapsing for the brief second Damon needed to get loose. He dropped to the ground, rubbing his chest. Sheiloh smirked from where she stood beside a very shocked Caleb.

"Took you long enough sis." Damon stood and walked over to where she stood. "I was beginning to think you didn't care."

"Don't get me wrong, I do. I just wanted to see how strong this lot are. Besides, Pogue Parry is getting agitated. His Ascension's tonight and he wants to know where the safest place is."

Damon shook his head. "I don't have time for any of this stupid Ascension crap."

"Laina said she'd help. And she obviously can't help this very second. So you're going to." Caleb's voice was quiet but laced with contempt. His eyes shone with power, almost as if he was daring Damon to go back on an agreement.

"Fine. I'll help, Danvers. But I'll be damned if I hold his hand."

Caleb watched as the two Half-Angels left the room. He turned to where Reid leaned against the doorframe. "Don't use that much again. Go eat something, I need to see my sister."

For a moment it looked like Reid was going to argue but he seemed to rethink it. He shoved off from the doorframe and made his way downstairs. Caleb sighed and walked down the hallway. He stepped quietly into the room, surprised when he saw another Angel leaning over the sleeping form of Laina.

"She is so very lucky to have the love that Reid Garwin is freely giving her. He gives her something to fight for. And they give us a great deal of hope." The Angel looked up; clear grey eyes betrayed how old she really was. And how much she had witnessed. She was dressed in all black, her honey blonde hair was tied back away from her face and strapped to her thigh was a sinister looking blade. "Our kind never shares in love. We choose to run from pain by hunting down those who no longer deserve this existence. But she has a heart of gold; it's full of hope and pain. Half-Witch, Half-Angel. Never has one ever existed."

"What…who are you?"

"My name is Faiolin. My previous name was Fai." She looked back at Laina. "We can't let Beltheir touch her. A child will be born of their love before this is over. We have to protect that."

Caleb was stunned. "She's pregnant?"

Faiolin nodded. "She was the moment he touched her hand. The Higher Order works in mysterious ways." A light surrounded her and she sighed. "Duty calls. Protect her Caleb Danvers, but don't stop Reid Garwin from being allowed to protect her himself."

Caleb nodded, watching in silence as the Angel faded from sight. He moved forward, lying down beside his sleeping sister. "I won't let you be hurt, Laina. Not now, not ever."

Reid laughed as Pogue downed another shot of Vodka. He had chosen to get himself as drunk as possible before he ascended, but Sheiloh refused to give him anything but Vodka. And so he had taken to drinking whatever they gave him and pacing the small sitting room.

Tyler sighed. Reid was tipsy. Sheiloh and Damon had refused to let him go anywhere near Laina. They said he was only bound to hurt her. Which was, of course, bullshit.

The clock chimed. Pogue glanced nervously at the time. 10 pm. three more minutes before he ascended. They had decided it was best done in a sunroom adjacent to the one he stood in. He moved through the door, wavering as he stopped. There, in the middle of the room, sat Laina with Caleb by her side. She looked up and smiled softly. She was weak, he could sense it. And see it.

Laina sighed. She let her wings droop a little. She had wanted to hide them and wear Reid's jacket, but she couldn't summon enough energy to hide them. And so she had created an outfit herself. It was made up of the black knee-hi boots and black slacks that all Avenger Angels wore, the traditional dagger strapped to her thigh. But her top was different. She wore a forest green tank top that caused her eyes to light up.

"Thank you." Pogue hugged her as she stood. "Thank you for this."

Laina smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. He felt calm rush through him and he smiled back. "That's all I can do for you."

Reid moved forward and held her as they sat. Pogue looked at his phone. 10:02pm. Time for the world to stop. Everyone was silent as the seconds sped by. 10:03pm. Thunder rumbled and Pogue shivered in fear. Laina's spell kicked back in and he calmed down. A bolt of electricity shattered the glass before hitting him. He fell to his knees, his scream torn from his throat.

The second Ascension had begun.


	8. Secret Pain

**Chapter Eight- Secret Pain**

Despite the previous days excitement, Laina found herself completely relaxed as she sat beside Tyler in their Algebra class. It was the only class where her and Tyler were separated from everyone else. Damon had given up trying to understand how numbers and letters could equal each other.

Tyler had been silent all day. Although, considering the change in Pogue's demeanour towards her…well, not even she was herself.

"When do you Ascend?" Tyler's voice was so soft it startled her. His blue eyes bore into hers with an intensity she had never seen before.

"Two weeks. Why?"

"What's going to happen then? Reid seems adamant that we shouldn't be there, for your sake. And yet he argues when Damon says he can't."

Laina had to laugh. _I told you not to push it Reid._ She felt it when he jerked. _Did I wake you up?_

_I'll have you know I was having a very satisfying dream. And I wasn't pushing it. I just want to be there for you._

_And force everyone else not to be? _She sighed. _Reid...I don't want you or anyone else there. Damon can handle this, you can't._

_I think I showed your brother I could take anything he threw at me._

_Ah, yes. He mentioned that. We'll have to apologise to him later. He's still in a huff._

_Me? Apologise?_

Laina stifled her laugh; ignoring the strange look Tyler gave her. As much as she adored Tyler, she hadn't managed to let him know that the weird way her and Reid kept acting was because they were bethinking each other. She wasn't sure if Tyler would believe her.

But Tyler was busy worrying over how everything was affecting her. Dark circles lined her bright eyes, and although she had insisted she was fine…well, he refused to believe her.

_Tyler leaned against the door frame and watched as Laina magickly got ready. He raised an eyebrow when her jacket appeared inside out._

"_Argh! Stupid thing." She tore it off and turned it in the right way._

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Laina looked up. He could see that she was getting ready to lie, but her shoulders dropped and she sat down on the floor. He moved over and crouched beside her. "No, Tyler. I'm not okay."_

"_What's wrong?"_

_She laughed. It was a dry sound, close to how she had sounded the day before. "A million things. Most of which you won't understand."_

_He smiled softly. "Try me."_

_Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. "You're more like a brother then either of the ones I have. Damon is too busy trying to make me walk away from the best thing I've ever had and Caleb is too loyal to his mum to even be bothered. They both act like they're scared to even touch me. Yet, here you are. Making sure I'm okay and even getting close enough to touch me."_

"_That's bothering you isn't it?"_

"_Is it obvious?"_

_Tyler laughed. "Only a little."_

_Laina sighed and leaned against him as he pulled her into a tight hug. She loved the way Tyler would wait for her each morning when Reid was too busy sleeping to be up early enough. She loved the way he would pick up on the signs of her discomfort. Something only Reid had managed to do so far. "What would I do without you Tyler?"_

"_Probably fall off the face of the earth."_

_She laughed and stood up. "Thank you, Ty. I think I'm ready to face today now."_

Tyler sighed and looked back down at his book. Algebra never seemed like so much work before. But now that he knew who and what Laina really was, not to mention the fact that Aaron had transferred into the class, he found that he didn't _want_ to do the work. He wanted to watch her and make sure that the circles didn't get darker; that her pristine white Angel wings didn't loose any more of their pride. He wanted to protect her in a way that her own siblings seemed ignorant of.

At least Reid was in tune with how she was coping.

The day was a blur to Laina. The classes had become steadily boring over the past weeks and Tyler had grown quieter and quieter. And Reid was complaining again.

"But it hurts, Lai."

She rolled her eyes. "Then go home."

"Can't you make it better?" he looked up from where his head rested on her lap. His blue eyes contrasted with the red tinge to his nose.

"Reid, you were the one who got sick. Just because I don't get sick doesn't mean I can make you better."

"Besides," Pogue grinned at her. "I think Reid deserves some time _away_ from Nicky's."

Reid frowned and contemplated getting up and thumping his friend. But Laina had begun to play with his hair and he couldn't be bothered. "Shut up. Just 'cos you Ascended doesn't mean you get to pick on me."

Pogue laughed and shook his head. Laina smiled at him. _Reid, maybe you should stay in tonight._

He looked at her and sighed. _Okay, fine. But Tyler better stick to you like...like, ah stuff it. You know what I mean._

"You definitely need to stay home tonight, Reid. Get better for me though."

Reid huffed and eased himself up off the ground. He pulled her up with him and kissed her. He smiled when she wavered for a moment. "I'll see you tonight?"

Laina smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "You betcha." She watched as Reid made his way back to the Dorms. She looked down and ruffled Tyler's hair. "Looks like it's me and you tonight, Simms."

Tyler groaned. "Please, Lord. Save me!"

Nicky's was full as they arrived in Tyler's Hummer. The jukebox was pumping out some tune about pimping out girls and Laina's eyes were drawn to where Aaron stood by the pool tables. She cringed when he pointed at her and Tyler. But she pushed the sinking feeling aside and followed Tyler to the bar where they ordered fries and a couple of Cokes. Caleb was sitting in a booth with Sarah. Laina hadn't had the time to get to know her brother's girlfriend, but she seemed nice enough.

Besides, anyone who could deal with seeing her boyfriends' half-sister go all Psycho-Angel was good in her books.

Tyler grabbed their fries and Coke's and led her to any empty table. They sat for a while, enjoying their time together in peace. Until Aaron decided to wander over.

Laina unconsciously pulled the collar of her jacket up to cover the dark bruises that were only just beginning to fade. She could feel the Angel part of her bristle at the confident way he walked over. She glanced at Tyler, surprised to see how scared he was. She could feel her Counterpart rise up.

"Well, well, well."

She scoffed. "Is that _all_ you can say?"

Aaron glared at her. "I wasn't talking to you." He turned his steely blue eyes on Tyler who visibly shrunk under his gaze. "Shall we take this outside Simms?"

Tyler gulped. He was unable to think of anything to say and he was frozen to the spot. Laina saved him as she stood and shoved Aaron from where he stood towering over Tyler. "Move it Abbott. Let's go Tyler."

She pulled Tyler up and kept a firm hold on his hand as she led them outside to where his Hummer was parked. Tyler shakily unlocked the door. She sniffed and frowned. Besides the smell of Tyler's fear there was something else…

Laina cried out when she was shoved roughly into the side of the car. Tyler cried out when Aaron grabbed his arm and twisted it as he pushed his face into the window of his car. Laina frowned as Aaron's friend helped unbuckle the brunette's jeans. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. She tried to breathe deeply. She tried to keep herself from reaching into the depths of power within her. She tried to stop herself.

She failed.

A bright light flashed and the boy who had been holding onto her was thrown backwards into another car. He slumped, unconscious, to the ground. Tyler stared as, for the second time, he witnessed Laina use what Damon had called her 'counterpart'. Her clothing had changed from a flowing green summer dress to black slacks, knee-hi boots and a long-sleeved black shirt. Although she had managed to keep her wings from being completely visible, he could see the faint outline as they flexed in her anger.

"Back away Abbott, before I deal your fate to you right here and now."

Aaron was unable to move as he stared at her. Laina shook her head and removed the sinister looking blade from its sheath on her thigh. He stared as she twirled it in her hand before gripping the handle with the blade pointing behind her.

"Do you really wanna see what I can do with this thing?"

Still, Aaron didn't move. He actually pressed himself more against Tyler. She bristled when Tyler whimpered from the slight movement. Her green eyes glared at his assailant and in a split second she had moved to stand behind Aaron. She wrapped a hand around his throat and tightened the grip until he let go of Tyler. The moment he did she threw him to the side. Turning she looked down at him and held her palm over his fear-frozen form.

"From the power granted to me by the Higher Order, may you feel the pain you have dealt this Innocent."

Her palm closed and Aaron cried out in pain. He remained where he lay, unconscious, until the occupants of Nicky's began to leave. And then, as the Ambulance sped towards Gloucester, he remembered nothing. He just knew that it felt as if his body had been torn into pieces.

Tyler curled himself up on Laina's bed as she held him. His tears were flowing freely. He didn't need to speak; she had figured everything out already. And she had saved him. Laina could only hold him and let the calmness envelope him and allow him to finally let it all out. How long he had managed to live with this she couldn't tell.

_Reid?_

_Yeah?_

_I don't think I'll be coming over tonight. Tyler's in a bad way._

_What?!_ She almost laughed when his emotions spilled over into hers. He was angry, worried and confused. _Aaron attacked him. Other then that I can't tell you anything. But he's going to stay with me tonight. So don't wait up okay?_

_Right. And you expect me to be able to sleep how?_

_Sleeping pills?_ She sighed. _I love you, Reid._

_I love you too, Lai. Take care of my Baby Boy will you?_

_Nothing is going to touch him tonight._ She looked down at Tyler. Her form shimmered and the white Angel wings wrapped around them, enclosing them in a safe haven.

Because if there was one thing she knew, emotions could kill.

When Tyler woke up the next morning it was to see nothing but white feathers, and a subdued feeling of calm. He knew he should be feeling something bad, but he couldn't manage to find the emotion. The wing that covered him moved and folded back behind Laina. She smiled at him and stood. And she said nothing. As she moved about, gathering his uniform, he realised that he had failed to watch out for her. That she had taken on the responsibility of looking out for _him_.

"Thankyou."

She turned. "Hmm?"

"Thankyou. For last night. I don't think…I couldn't have handled it." He hung his head and willed the tears away. But they spilled over onto his cheeks.

Laina sat down beside him, her wing and arm wrapping around him. "It was nothing. Really." For a moment she was quiet. "How long has this been going on Tyler?"

He sighed, wiping the tears away. "For about six months now. There's not much I can do that won't expose us. Caleb wouldn't ever believe me. He would blame me." He felt her stiffen. "He does that. No matter what reason we have to use, he'll get the shits."

Her musical laugh filled the room. "Well, look at it this way. Aaron Abbott isn't going to remember last night. But he is going to feel any pain he caused you."

Tyler let out a soft laugh before he frowned. "Yeah, what was that? That thing you said, something about the power given to you?"

"Ah, a perk of the job. I can make someone feel any pain they have unleashed on an innocent. Only I have to feel the pain and then transfer it."

"How did you feel my pain?"

"I touched you, just a brush, but it was enough." Her wings shimmered and disappeared. "Come on, we gotta get Reid up and ready."

"How exciting."

Laina laughed and helped him get ready. As they left her room, he saw a flicker of something, or more like someone; and for a moment he felt nothing but hatred for Laina. And then it was gone. He shrugged it off and followed her through to the boy's dorm rooms in the hall over from hers. When they entered his and Reid's room he was surprised to see that Reid was already awake.

Laina shook her head. "I told you to sleep Reid."

The blonde glared at her with bleary eyes before moving over to Tyler. He carefully looked him over, searching for any obvious signs of injury. Other then the slight bruising to his right eye, nothing was there. "Are you okay, Baby Boy?"

"Stop calling me that. And I'm fine. Or at least I think I will be." Tyler grabbed his books from his dresser and looked pointedly at Reid's attire. "Plan on going to class in neon green boxers do we?"

Reid blushed. His eyes flashed and his uniform suddenly appeared on him. Although it was dishevelled, Laina clapped. "I've been practising all night."

"So I see. Come on boys. Time to whittle away another day."

And just like the day before, the classes crept sluggishly by. Professor Mitchells announced to everyone that Aaron and his friends had been admitted to hospital. None of them could remember much other then being at Nicky's. But Aaron was complaining of harsh stabbing pains in his nether regions. Something that made Tyler laugh.

"I guess you were telling the truth when you said he would feel my pain."

They had chosen to relax at a picnic table under an oak tree. Caleb was whispering in Sarah's ear, making the blonde blush lightly. Pogue was asleep and Kate was happily playing with his hair. Damon was reclining on a branch above them and Sheiloh had passed on eating with them. Laina was perched on Reid's lap, quite happily eating his lunch.

"Told you it was a perk." She shrugged and fed Reid the last bite of his ham sandwich. He kissed her and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Caleb sighed and finally took an interest in the conversation. "What did you do Laina?"

"I simply helped Tyler out."

"You shouldn't use, it's bad for you. When you ascend--."

"We don't ascend like you guys." Damon threw a stick down at a frowning Caleb. "And using doesn't age us. Dude, we're immortal. Little hard to die from using now, isn't it?"

The eldest Son of Ipswich rolled his eyes and ignored them as they laughed at him. "It's still not good. And stop laughing at me!"

When the school day finally ended, Reid managed to talk Tyler into loaning him his Hummer. Apparently, he wanted to keep his friend as happy as possible and was actually bothering to ask. He drove Laina out to the woods on the edge of town. It was quiet and the air held a song of peace. Something Laina couldn't be bothered explaining to Reid. He settled down against an old tree, happy to simply hold her.

"I wish you could have met my father." Reid linked their hands together as the other drew absent circles on her partially exposed stomach. "I think he would have liked you."

"Oh?" Laina turned her head so she could see him. Her eyes shined in the night. They made the natural glow coming from her seem dimmed.

"Yeah. From what I remember he valued bravery, and you have more than anyone I know."

"More then Caleb? Or Tyler?" At his nod, she smiled and pressed a kiss to his throat, licking at the skin and enjoying the groan that rumbled deep in his throat. "I think my mum would have liked you too. I don't remember much about her but I do know she loved people who could laugh in the darkest of times."

"Nothing about this is dark, love. Nothing." He wrapped his arms firmly around her, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the smell he had come to depend on. "But…then again I don't want you to meet him. Not really anyway."

Laina frowned. "Why?"

"My father committed suicide magically."

Laina was silent for a moment before she turned slightly so that she could see his whole face. "Your father willed you his powers, didn't he?"

Reid nodded. "And he wasn't the only one. Three out of four have died that way. Tyler's dad died the same night as my father."

She leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "That's where you got your power from. That's why you like to use so much more then the others. Why didn't you ever tell them?"

"Tyler and me…we made an agreement. We wouldn't tell them anything. We didn't know them until we were nine. At the time we weren't sure whether we could trust them or not. So we trusted each other and hoped that the secret would just go away."

"Secrets don't go away, Reid. They come back to bite us in the bum."

Reid laughed. "True. But hopes keep us from giving up."


	9. Authors End Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

This is an official notice that this story will be deleted within two weeks of this posting.

I'm very sorry to say that I do not consider my first foray into fanfiction to have been of any kind of success. I thank everyone who has read, reviewed and placed this fic on alert. At the time, your support meant the world to me. While I can look back fondly on that period of time, I cannot look fondly back on the story I wrote.

**When It All Comes Down** is mostly a rehash of the same storyline as everyone else and is far too similar to the movie for my tastes. The writing, in my mind, wasn't done very well; I want my chapters to flow, the characters to take on a life of their own and for the plot to draw in the reader and make them ask questions on what lies in the future.

I thank you all, and bid you well in the future.

_**MAYLAYN**_


End file.
